


Clothes Make the Man (Do Crazy Things)

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's ready to eat his words about Danny and his ties after seeing him in his new suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uxseven (ignemferam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/gifts).



> This was supposed to be finished today, in time for [uxseven's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/uxseven) birthday today, but it's only halfway done, so I'm posting part one, then will finish and post part two in the morning. But I wanted to get part of it up on his actual birthday. 
> 
> Happy birthday!! Thanks for all the lovely support and inspiration throughout the year!! :):)

Steve was not stupid.

Oh, he was good at _playing_ dumb when he needed to. But he wasn't. 

He'd seen the look on Danny's face when Steve had hit the top of the stairs. Had known what that face would be when he'd picked out the outfit, to be honest. Because he'd seen hints of it before, when he'd worn this, before they'd started this thing they were doing. 

He just hadn't understood it until they'd started their thing. 

Danny licked his lips as Steve walked down the stairs slowly, letting Danny look his fill. "Ready to go?" Steve said, as innocently as he could.

He watched as Danny swallowed before nodding. "How long is this thing?"

Steve shrugged, not missing how Danny's eyes watched the fabric move with his shoulders. "Couple of hours and we should be able to duck out." He hoped they could, anyway, because he wasn't sure either of them could last much longer."

Danno nodded. "Nice touch," he said, nodding at Steve's white jacket, "wearing the uniform. What brought that on?"

 _An insane need to push this thing further and see where it lands?_ Steve just shrugged, face blank. "It helps, sometimes, at the Governor's events." 

It wasn't a lie; he had worn the uniform to a couple of fundraisers and other events as a short cut to gaining respect from the fat cats who didn't quite know how to give it to people who didn't own their own jets. But that wasn't his main purpose in wearing it tonight.

Well, except for the way it would probably get them an early exit without question.

"Helps?" Danny asked dubiously. 

"We're going to be late," Steve said, heading for the door.

Danny followed behind, and Steve could hear him lock the door as Steve got into the car. It let Steve enjoy the view as Danny walked out to the Camaro. The light gray suit was new; Steve knew that because of the way it fit. All his other suits fit like...well, like a New Jersey detective's should. 

This one, though...this one had to have been tailored, at the very least. It fit perfectly in all the places Steve could see, and he cursed the fact that he hadn't been able to see it before Danny had put his jacket on. 

He could see how it hugged Danny's thighs as Danny lowered himself into the car and closed the door. "Steve?" Danny said after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Did you forget how to drive? Because I'd love to drive my car if that's the case."

Steve shook himself and stopped staring at Danny's thighs. "No, I'm good," he said as he started the car and pulled out of the drive. At least if he had to focus on the road he couldn't stare at Danny's thighs. Much.

They hadn't gone far before Steve realized that close confines of the car brought its own distraction, even if he couldn't stare. Because Danny smelled amazing. Steve recognized the cologne. Grace had given it to Danny for Father's Day, and Danny wore it frequently. 

Steve had started avoiding the men's fragrance section of stores because of the inevitable reaction if he smelled it.

"Steve."

Steve jerked his head over to look at Danny. "Yeah?"

"Green light," Danny said, nodding out the windshield.

"Sorry." 

Steve took off, aware of Danny's eyes on him as he drove the rest of the way to the fundraiser. He managed to park the car without further incident, jumping out of the car and falling into step beside Danny on the way into the Hilton.

The party had been laid out on a large grassy area of the hotel, with food and drinks around the edges, and soft Hawaiian music playing at just the right volume. Steve spared a moment to look at the nice, moonlit beach that had a lot fewer people on it and a lot less light. He'd much rather be out there with Danny. 

Well, actually, he'd much rather be at home with Danny, but if he went too far down that train of thought he'd derail. 

"Okay," Danny said, and Steve managed to look at him without looking like he was going to rip his clothes off. He hoped. "Let's divide and conquer."

"What?"

"I'll take that side of the party," Danny said, waving his hand at the left side, "and you take the other one, and we'll meet in the middle. Cover more ground and maybe get out of here faster?"

Steve's first instinct was to say no, absolutely not, no way. He didn't want to be more than an arm's length away from Danny, didn't want to share. 

Then he looked at Danny again, in that suit, with the tie that matched his eyes and made Steve think up a whole list of interesting things he could use that tie for.

"Right, divide and conquer." Steve cleared his throat. "Meet you in the middle in an hour."

He watched Danny walk away before shaking himself and turning to go in the opposite direction. He ran into the chief of police, someone he was under orders to always be extra nice to at these functions, because apparently it went a long way towards making up for all the complaining HPD did through the year about cleaning up 5-0's messes. As if the messes they had to clean up wouldn't be worse--and with a much higher body count--if 5-0 wasn't so effective? Surely that was worth a little mess now and then.

The chief was full of praise for their latest accomplishments, of course, bragging about them to the rich donors he'd been talking to as if the chief had personally supervised each arrest. Steve had long ago learned not to show up a bureaucrat unless absolutely necessary, and he did happen to have some respect for the long history of success this particular chief had before he'd become a bureaucrat, so he smiled and nodded and let his eyes wander.

A mistake, as it turned out, as his eyes seemed to be tuned into Danny's location like a compass needle. He found Danny talking with two women dripping in jewels, each with a hand on one of Danny's arms. From the feral looks on their faces, Steve wondered if he might have to go break up a cat fight over Danny's attention--which would not go well for anyone involved, Steve included. 

"Isn't that right, Commander?"

Steve turned back to the chief, trying to figure out what he'd just been saying. Lower crime rate, right. "Absolutely. We're happy to be contributing to the safety of the citizens of Oahu," Steve said, "but we couldn't do it without the excellent men and women of Honolulu's finest."

He put a hand on the chief's shoulder, eyeing the donors, seeing they were impressed. Good. God knows every branch of law enforcement needed all the public support it could get. "I see someone I need to say hello to, if you'll excuse me," Steve said to the group. 

After their nods and smiles, Steve moved along, stopping to talk to the councilman he recognized from a particularly nasty set of death threat letters that 5-0 had rounded up the sender of before it could escalate beyond paper and pen. The man introduced Steve to the group he was talking with, and Steve smiled and nodded and acted as if he and the councilman were best friends. 

Just because he hated this side of his job didn't mean he hadn't learned how to do it well.

He couldn't help constant glances at Danny, who he'd really started to think he was going to have to go pull away from the women who still had a stranglehold on his arms. Those arms were Steve's, and they'd been touching a little too long for his liking. 

He was thinking about making his excuses when Danny managed to extricate himself and move on to a group of older donors who Steve was pretty sure had zero designs on Danny's person. 

"Sorry?" Steve said to the councilman, having missed what he'd said completely. 

"I was saying it would be great if you could come to my fundraiser next week," the man repeated. "I'm running for re-election this fall."

Steve gave him a practiced smile. "I'd love to, if we're not busy with a case. You have my email address?" At the man's nod, Steve said, "send me the information and we'll see if we can stop by."

It had the desired effect of making the councilman happy and making him not mind when Steve moved on to the next group. He realized his mistake in stopping as he took in the four women who looked like they were from that real housewives show he'd caught Danny watching one day. The moment he stopped, it was as if four lions had just spotted a steak. Before he knew what had happened, he had a woman on each arm, and two others who looked like they were trying to decide how to rip the women off him. 

"It must be a very stressful job," the woman latched onto his right arm said, stroking Steve's bicep. "What do you do to relax?"

Steve searched for Danny, finding him watching with a frown, as if Steve somehow had something to do with how he was being mauled. "What was that?" Steve asked the woman.

"I was just wondering how you wound down after a long day of fighting crime."

He understood now where the term cougar came from, because she sounded like a large cat purring before it pounced. "Um," Steve said, seeing Danny's frown deepen as the woman moved a little closer, as if she couldn't hear without being plastered on Steve, "I like to go to the range."

"The range?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, noticing Danny was starting to look like he was about to come over there. "The shooting range."

Her laugh was like a whole shelf of bells had fallen on the floor at once. "Surely that's not relaxing."

"Oh you'd be surprised," he said. "Focusing on shooting the target center mass as many times as possible, it's like meditation. But with bullets."

"How...interesting," she said, letting go of his arm.

It only seemed to make the other women more interested, though, and one of them moved to take her place, but he extracted himself before she could, pulling the other woman's arm off him and making his apologies. "I need to try to speak with the governor," he said. "Excuse me."

He glanced back at Danny, who had been pulled into conversation with an older woman whose glass of red wine was too full as she used it to gesture at Danny. He winced a second before the wine spilled over, sloshing onto the lapel of Danny's jacket. 

If she'd ruined that spectacular suit, Steve was arresting her and losing the key for the night. 

Danny pulled the jacket off, and Steve got his first view of Danny's ass in the perfectly tailored pants. He zoned out for a few seconds, his mouth going dry, and when he tuned back into the world, Danny was walking towards the men's room, jacket over his arm. 

Steve didn't think, he just moved, making it to the bathroom a few seconds behind Danny. He put his hand on Danny's shoulder, guiding him straight into the stall in front of them and closing the door behind them. 

"Steven," Danny said, as Steve whirled around and shoved Danny against the stall door, "we're in public, you can't just--"

Steve didn't give him a chance to tell him what he couldn't just do. He captured the words with his mouth, drinking them in along with the taste of Danny's mouth, already his favorite addiction, even after just a couple of weeks. 

He wondered if maybe they should've just taken vacation when they'd first slept together, spent a week or two off on another island, if maybe that would've made it easier to spend all day together without showing how much they wanted to find the nearest private spot and get naked. 

No, he realized, as he lifted his head and looked down at Danny's swollen lips and dazed expression. Two weeks in bed wouldn't have even begun to scratch this itch. Two years might be a start. Maybe.

"You're a Neanderthal," Danny said fondly, his hands drifting down to Steve's ass. 

"Neanderthals don't wear uniforms," Steve said.

Danny tilted his head, considering that, making Steve want to kiss him again. "Sure they do. Even a monkey can get dressed up."

Steve smacked the nearest part of Danny's anatomy, which just happened to be his ass, earning him a flush and a look that made Steve wonder if anyone would notice if they had sex right there in the bathroom.

"We are not having sex in the bathroom," Danny said.

"I didn't say anything."

"No, but I know that look. I have become very familiar with that look over the last couple of weeks, and because of that, I know to say 'We are not having sex in the bathroom,' before you can shut me up and I lose the will to say it."

Danny gave him one more long kiss before sliding out from the space between Steve's body and the door. "The sooner we get back out there," Danny said, "the sooner we can go home."

Hearing Danny call Steve's house 'home' was almost as satisfying as the kiss had been, though he really wanted more kissing after that. "Okay," Steve said, taking a step back and locking his hands in front of him, trying to quell his erection. "Fix the damage to your jacket and let's go finish off our respective sides of the party and get the hell out of here. Deal?"

Danny nodded, pulling the bathroom stall open and waving Steve out. "You first."

"Don't trust me?" Steve asked as he walked out, not that he really blamed Danny. One more view of Danny's ass....

"I know you," Danny said. "And while we were lucky that no one came in while we were in there, I am sure that someone will need the bathroom at some point, and I do not plan to end this evening being busted for public indecency."

Steve scrubbed a hand over his face, the mental image of that arrest managing to dampen his erection. "Fix your jacket," Steve said. "I'll see you in the middle of the party."

He walked out without looking back, just to be safe, and resumed his mingling down his side of the room. A few minutes later, he saw Danny leave the restroom, and tracked Danny's progress through his side of the room, keeping pace so that they reached the governor, who was holding court in the middle, at the same time.

"And here they are, the number one reason for the success in reducing the crime rate in Honolulu," the governor told those around him.

"Thanks to your cooperation and that of the Honolulu Police Department," Steve said, knowing from experience that the more he played the part, the easier it would be to get out of there quickly. 

He and Danny answered questions for a few minutes, giving the governor's biggest donors--Steve had no doubt from the way the governor was acting that's who these people were--a show, before Steve figured it was safe to start working on an exit strategy. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and stepped away, putting it up to his ear as if he'd gotten a call.

"McGarrett," he said, in case anyone was listening. After a moment, he said, "Can't it wait?" He frowned. "Okay. We'll be there."

He turned back to the governor and his group. "I apologize, but Detective Williams and I need to go."

The governor's frown was one of concern, Steve thought, not annoyance at their departure. "Is everything okay?"

Steve nodded. "Just an informant with some information. He's leaving tonight, so we need to go meet with him. I'm sorry."

"Of course. Thank you for coming."

They said their goodbyes to the rest of the group and hurried towards the garage. Once they were away from the party, Danny asked, "Who's our informant?"

"Nobody," Steve said, looking both ways before guiding Danny across the street. "There's no informant. There was no phone call."

"I can't believe you," Danny said.

Steve turned his head to look at him as they hurried up the stairs to the car. "You have a problem with my methods?"

"No, I just didn't think you were a good enough liar to pull that off."

Steve laughed as he unlocked the car. "I can lie my ass off when I'm highly motivated."

"Good to know," Danny said.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve peeled out of the parking space and pointed the car towards home as fast as he could get it there. He couldn't even look at Danny; he'd been keyed up far too long, and just the smell of Danny was enough to drive him crazy. He focused all of his attention on the road, because having a wreck would only prolong the wait, and he was so over waiting to get Danny naked tonight. 

He managed to throw the car into neutral, yank the emergency brake, pull the keys out of the ignition and get the door open almost all at once, and was at the front door in record time, Danny hot on his heels. Steve barely had the front door closed behind them before he was pulling Danny in for a kiss. 

Two kisses later, Danny was pushing him away. "Nonono..." he said, though he pulled in for one more kiss before pushing again. "Upstairs." 

Steve grabbed at the crisp fabric of Danny's jacket, feeling it slide out of his hands as Danny stepped back, holding Steve at arm's length. "Upstairs."

Letting out a growl, Steve complied, but he grabbed Danny's hand, dragging him along to make sure he was right behind. When they reached the bedroom, Steve took off his cover, placing it on the dresser, but when he reached for his jacket, Danny grabbed his hands. 

"No," Danny said, pushing Steve's hands down by his sides. "I have been doing this in my head all night. You're not taking it away from me."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "It'll be a lot easier to do me all night if I'm naked, Danny."

"That is not what I meant. Just...let me...." Danny took a deep breath, and Steve noticed a slight tremor to Danny's hands as he raised them to the buttons on Steve's jacket. The sight sent an extra jolt of heat through Steve's body. He had been so busy controlling his need that he hadn't noticed Danny literally shaking with his own.

Danny's hands hovered over the buttons, his eyes on Steve, waiting for permission. Steve swallowed carefully, relaxing his body, leaving it open to Danny. "All yours, babe." 

Danny's nostrils flared a moment before his hands started on Steve's buttons, pulling them out of their holes slowly, as if the task required complete concentration. He slid the jacket carefully down Steve's arms, the brush of his body against Steve's as he reached around to make sure the jacket didn't fall to the floor almost as much torture as the loss of the touch a moment later.

Steve watched as Danny hung up the jacket carefully, buttoning the buttons back before he stalked back across the room. Danny's hands landed on Steve's belt, removing it with a soft slithering sound of leather on fabric that sounded loud to Steve's ears.

Almost as loud as his breathing, as Danny's hands worked Steve's fly open, fingertips ghosting over Steve's cock. Steve shivered, eyes closing for a brief moment before opening again to watch Danny kneeling to pull Steve's pants down, stopping to take off Steve's shoes and put them neatly by the foot of the bed before pulling off his socks and tossing them aside. 

He pulled Steve's feet out of the pants one at a time, standing and crossing the room to hang the pants up as carefully as he had the jacket. Steve couldn't help but notice Danny's eyes going straight to the obvious erection Steve's briefs were barely holding in as he walked back across the room, but he didn't seem to be in a hurry. 

Steve's hands were balled into fists by his side to keep from grabbing Danny and throwing him on the bed. He'd given Danny carte blanche; he couldn't back down now. Danny knelt down in front of Steve once more, pulling Steve's briefs down and tossing them aside, his hands running up the length of Steve's legs, leaving goose bumps in their wake. 

Danny's fingertips trailed up the length of Steve's cock, and Steve locked every muscle, using all of his physical abilities not to thrust forward. He couldn't quite stop the sound that escaped his lips, though, one that made Danny glance up. The heat in his eyes forced another sound out of Steve's throat, a low growl that accompanied Steve's loss of control as his hips moved forward just a little. 

The move put a glint in Danny's eye, and Steve couldn't help but do it again when Danny wrapped his hand around the base of Steve's cock and took the tip into his mouth. He slid his lips off quickly, repeating the move a few times when Steve groaned at the combination of that wet heat and the sight of his cock disappearing into Danny's mouth.

He was pretty sure that sight was one thing he'd never get used to. 

He whimpered when Danny let him go and rose to his feet. Enough of the teasing. Steve reached up for Danny's tie, but Danny batted his hand away. 

"Danny...." Steve barely recognized his own voice, the need there, but he'd been staring at Danny in that suit all night. He needed to touch. 

Danny's smile was devilish as he walked around behind Steve. "I spent a lot of money on this suit," Danny said. "I think I should get my money's worth."

Steve was about to tell him he could wear it another time, but before he could, Danny gave him a little push, and Steve found himself face down on the bed, lying sideways across it, ass in the air. He didn't have a chance to complain, though, before Danny's hands were running their way down Steve's thighs, and then, a moment later--

"Fuck!" 

The word was muffled by the bedspread as Steve pushed back against Danny's tongue, where it was pressing into Steve's ass. "Fuck...Danny...." Steve clutched at the bedspread, searching for any kind of leverage to get his ass higher, to get Danny's tongue deeper. "Fuck."

"In a minute," Danny said, his voice dark, his breath gusting over Steve's hole, making him shiver. He pushed his hips back, silently demanding, and was rewarded as Danny went back to work with his tongue. 

Steve had just worked up a rhythm when Danny stopped, forcing a groan out of Steve. Steve heard a drawer open, and twisted his head around to see Danny reaching into the nightstand. He pulled out the lube and a condom, and Steve thought he might cry if he had to wait for Danny to take off that suit before he got Danny inside him. 

Danny made no move to undress, though. He dropped the tube and the packet onto the bed beside Steve and ran his hands down Steve ass and the backs of his thighs. Steve closed his eyes, pushing up into the stroking rhythm, the friction of the bedspread just the right side of painful on his sensitive cock. 

Danny gripped Steve's hips and pulled, arranging Steve's ass in the air, and removing all traces of friction from Steve's cock. Steve bit down on the side of his cheek as he heard the tube click open. Seconds later Danny's fingers were pushing into him, better than Danny's tongue, wider and harder, almost what Steve wanted, what he needed there. 

"Danny, please...." 

Danny's hand that was still gripping Steve's hip tightened for a few strokes before Danny pulled his fingers out, letting go of Steve's hip at the same time. Steve turned his head again and gulped in air, eyes slitted just enough to see Danny's hands finally moving to the fly of his pants. 

Steve closed his eyes again, trying to blot out how many precious moments would be spent waiting for Danny to get naked before he was inside Steve. To Steve's surprise, though, it was only a matter of seconds before he felt Danny lining himself up against Steve and pressing his cock inside. 

He realized why when Danny bottomed out. Steve could feel Danny's clothes, the crisp hem of his dress shirt brushing over Steve's ass, the soft slither of the silk tie along Steve's lower back, and the scrape of a zipper along Steve's thigh. 

He wished for a mirror or a camera, some way to see what it looked like, Danny, his pants hanging off his ass and around his thighs as he drove into Steve's body. "Fuck...." Steve couldn't help the word, and a series of broken babble at just the mental image.

Steve slipped his hand down to grab his cock, pulling slowly on it, matching Danny's rhythm for several strokes before Danny stopped, buried deep inside Steve's body, then pulled out completely.

Steve was going to kill him.

"Danny," he said, his voice what he hoped was a menacing growl. 

From the low chuckle behind him, however, Steve suspected he sounded less than threatening. "Here," Danny said, pulling Steve to his knees so Danny could lie on his back on the bed, head propped on a pillow. "I just realized that the suit is half wasted if you couldn't see it."

Steve rather thought the suit was far from wasted, but he would never complain about getting to look at Danny, especially if it was during sex. So he straddled Danny's thighs, the fabric prickling Steve's thighs as Steve raised up and lowered himself a few times, his cock brushing against Danny's, before Steve moved forward, lowering himself back down onto Danny's cock.

Much better, Steve thought. Not that it hadn't been spectacular before, but getting to see Danny's face, to enjoy the image of Danny, fully clothed except for his cock, lying back and letting Steve ride him, that was worth all the torture that night. 

Steve rolled his hips, eyes trained on how Danny's teeth sunk into his lower lips as his hands gripped Steve's thighs. When he could feel Danny's nails digging into the skin, Steve shifted, leaning forward, pushing the suit jacket out of the way. He lowered his head, still pushing up and down with his hips, and traced the outline of Danny's right nipple through the fabric of the dress shirt. 

Danny's nails dug in, short though they were, as he yelled out something Steve thought was a combination of his name and fuck. Steve made sure the shirt was nice and wet, and Danny's nipple standing up, before he moved to the other one. 

By the time that one was wet enough for Steve's liking, Danny was muttering broken words that made no sense. Steve sat back up, still moving his hips. He could see Danny was close, loved that he recognized that look on Danny's face that said he was close, so close. 

He wrapped Danny's tie around his hand once, using it to pull Danny up into a long, wet kiss as Steve angled his hips a little different, pulling a little sharper, tightening himself around Danny's cock just enough.

Danny cried out, and Steve swallowed the sound as Danny pushed hard into him one time, stiffening. Steve could feel Danny's cock pulsing even with the condom between them, and he let go of the tie so Danny could flop back onto the bed, spent. 

Steve thrust a few more times, wrapping his hand around his cock to bring himself off quickly. He came, getting higher as he saw the stripes he made across that shirt and the tie, a few drops covering the faint stains of red wine from the party earlier.

Thighs protesting, Steve lifted himself off Danny's cock so he could drop down beside him, one leg thrown over both of Danny's. He breathed into Danny's ear for a while as his body cooled. 

Steve moved his leg, loving the feel of the fabric against his skin. "I like your new suit," he said, finally. "Did I mention that?"

Danny's laugh shook the bed. "I got that impression," he said, turning so Steve had to shift back, their faces close on the edges of both pillows. "That means you'll be paying the dry cleaning bill after all this, right?"

Steve shrugged. "Whatever it costs, it was worth it."

Danny's smile softened into one that Steve had seen a few times, but hadn't translated yet. He wanted to know what it meant, why it gave him such a warm feeling inside, but he couldn't ask. Not yet. 

Maybe the next time Danny wore the suit, he'd get up the nerve to ask. 

"We should probably clean up," Steve said reluctantly. 

"In a hurry to get rid of me?"

As if. "No, I just--it'd be a shame to ruin that suit." Steve smiled. "Especially after you took such good care of my uniform."

"The uniform means something," Danny said quietly. "This is just a suit."

"No, it's not," Steve said. "Not when it's on you."

And there was that smile again. Steve had a feeling the meaning was the same as whatever he'd felt in his own words, but he didn't quite know what that was either. 

It didn't matter. They had time to figure that out. "Come on," Steve said, sitting up, pulling Danny up with him. "Get out of the suit."

"Will you make it worth my while?"

Steve leaned in, his mouth close to Danny's ear. "If you get out of the suit and into the shower, I promise to break the three minute rule."

"Promise to wash my hair and you've got a deal."

"Deal."

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
